pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eda Lou Walton
by George J. Dance , 1919. Courtesy Internet Archive.]] Eda Lou Walton (January 19, 1894 - December 8, 1961) was an American poet and academic. Life Walton was born in Deming, New Mexico, the daughter of Leoline (Ashenfelter) (1874-1960) and William Bell Walton (1871-1939).Eda Lou Walton, Ancestry.ca. Web, Aug. 13, 2015. She earned a Ph.D. from the University of California, Berkeley, where she studied poetry under Witter Bynner. She then became a professor of English literature at New York University, living in New York City's Greenwich village, where her home became a gathering place for writers and would-be writers. She wrote original poetry, and translated native American poetry.Jonathan Rosen, Writer Interrupted: The resurrection of Henry Roth, The New Yorker, August 1, 2005. Arlindo-Correia.com, Web, Aug. 13, 2015. She became the lover and protector of future novelist Henry Roth, then a student at City College of New York. Roth moved in with her in 1927. She introduced him to the works of T.S. Eliot and James Joyce (including Ulysses, then banned in the United States, which she had smuggled into the country from Paris). Under her inspiration, Roth wrote his first novel, Call it Sleep (1934), which became a million-seller when reprinted in the 1960's. Roth left her in 1938. She died in Alameda, California. Recognition Walton won the Emily Chamberlain Cook prize, for best unpublished verse, at Berkeley in 1919.Prefatory Note, Emily Chamberlain Cook Prize Poems 1919. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1919. Internet Archive, Web, Aug. 13, 2015. Publications Poetry *''Emily Chamberlain Cook Prize Poems, 1919. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1919. *''Jane Matthew, and other poems. New York: Brewer, Warren & Putnam, 1931. *''So Many Daughters''. New York: Bookman Associates, 1952. Translated *''Dawn Boy: Blackfoot and Navajo songs'' (with introduction by Witter Bynner). New York: Dutton, 1925. Edited *''The City Day: An anthology of recent American poetry''. New York: Ronald Press, 1929. *''This Generation: A selection of British and American literature from 1914 to the present, with historical and critical essays'' (edited with George Kumler Anderson). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1939; Chicago: Scott, Foresman, 1949. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search result = Eda Lou Walton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 13, 2015. Poems by Eda Lou Walton #So It Befell See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"So It Befell" *"Come on the Trail of Song" *Walton in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "I Met Three Lovers," "One Spring," "From a Promontory," "Indian Prayer," "Strength," "Morning and Night," "So It Befell," "Without Grief," "I Would Be Free," "Crisis," "Despair," "Now More than Ever Divided," "In Recompense" ;Books *Eda Lou Walton at Amazon.com ;About *"Total Translation: Navajo song and the story of U.S. modernism" Category:1894 births Category:1961 deaths Category:People from New Mexico Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:New York University faculty Category:Poets Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:Women poets Category:20th-century authors Category:American authors Category:Authors Category:American academics